totaldramamashupfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:KyleATtotaldrama!
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Total Drama MashUP Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Doppernaut MY NAMES KYLE :D Keep Th3 Music IN 04:07, November 16, 2011 (UTC) hey, kyle, i just need one last thing in order to finish your request, i need her name, no character would be a character without a name XD, so can you pelase give me her name Rated D for Darkmeister 05:20, October 31, 2011 (UTC) uh Kyle, Johan is a bit mad at you for taking jennifer originally jaoa from him, he's a bit mad, can you please apologize to him and remove jennifer please, hes a bit mad a you Rated D for Darkmeister 10:58, October 31, 2011 (UTC) hear is Jarrod I made up this werd Titose PS this is Jarrod777 20:06, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Heres Daniel FOR TotalDramaMashup Hey Kyle, Darkmeister here, mam, your camp is getting higher numbers, you now have the total of *drum roll* 32 characters :D, 32 characters, the group photo will take quite long, but ill work on it once the auditions are closed :D Rated D for Darkmeister 06:15, November 3, 2011 (UTC) hmmm, teams teams teams teams, try a few of the total drama animal names :D oh and i hope all 5 of my characters are on the same team Rated D for Darkmeister 05:53, November 6, 2011 (UTC) thx man :D Rated D for Darkmeister 06:02, November 6, 2011 (UTC) sounds awesome haha, good luck, take your time choosing :D Rated D for Darkmeister 06:17, November 6, 2011 (UTC) hmmm, code blue is good, im on this team, blue is my fav colour XD Rated D for Darkmeister 06:21, November 6, 2011 (UTC) k, good luck with the rest :D Rated D for Darkmeister 06:27, November 6, 2011 (UTC) k good luck XD Rated D for Darkmeister 06:34, November 6, 2011 (UTC) yeah, its really good, love the digital numbers, i dont really know what else to add sorry D: Rated D for Darkmeister 06:43, November 6, 2011 (UTC) no probs Rated D for Darkmeister 06:48, November 6, 2011 (UTC) the black plague symbol is Epic XD Rated D for Darkmeister 06:54, November 6, 2011 (UTC) idk, green maybe? its your choice :D Rated D for Darkmeister 07:04, November 6, 2011 (UTC) the chat finally works for me at last, want to meet me there? Rated D for Darkmeister 07:13, November 6, 2011 (UTC) sure is, hey, want to meet me on the total drama chat? it works for me at last Rated D for Darkmeister 07:14, November 6, 2011 (UTC) thank you so much!!!! i still can't believe i got in!!!! :)guess who!:) 09:17, November 6, 2011 (UTC)maddi4life yeah the groupe pic is amazing!!! how long did it take u to do that?guess who!:) 09:24, November 6, 2011 (UTC) SIG PARTY!!! ÜΦ♀Keep Th3╤Φ◘ │«╕↓Music INª↓»│ 04:14, November 16, 2011 (UTC) ÜΦ♀Keep Th3╤Φ◘ │«╕↓Music INª↓»│ 04:14, November 16, 2011 (UTC) ÜΦ♀Keep Th3╤Φ◘ │«╕↓Music INª↓»│ 04:14, November 16, 2011 (UTC) ÜΦ♀Keep Th3╤Φ◘ │«╕↓Music INª↓»│ 04:14, November 16, 2011 (UTC) ÜΦ♀Keep Th3╤Φ◘ │«╕↓Music INª↓»│ 04:14, November 16, 2011 (UTC) can you make Jarrod a page I made up this werd Titose PS this is Jarrod777 21:00, November 7, 2011 (UTC) ill get to work on it soon Kyle :D Rated D for Darkmeister 04:38, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey Kyle, its Tony, ive finished that page of the bashing beetles for ya, hope you like it, i didnt know the team's music, so i didnt add it, sorry, but here it is :D Bashing Beetles Rated D for Darkmeister 05:04, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey Kyle, im on the total drama and total drama mash up chat now, want to go on? ΦKeep Th3 Φ ↓Music INª↓ 04:11, November 16, 2011 (UTC) KYKY!! ummmm you are not banned from the wiki i think its just the chat go to tdm!!~demi Hey Dude Just Heard The News Hope You Can Get Back On Total Drama Wiki sure,ill do it soon :D you said put it on your talk page right???we know its crap but its the best we could think of!!! DX dont judge!!!!! Ah No Probs, doing these things are easy. oh i already fixed the wikia navigation thing to go to the right link :D, you do nt really need to owe me anything, i do my services for free XD, the only thing you can do is create the character pages for characters you j oined yourself, and help me with photos (you dont really have to do 2nd one, only if you want to or if i need your help :D) so i hope you dont mind, and remember, if you need anymore wikia repairs, ill do it :D daniel: its ok my feelings arin't the ones who where hurt demi's where you need to talk to her..... here ya go...so you dont have tons of pictures of us its now in a little slideshow :D since we are the only ones who do this so here~DDTWINS14 -----------------------------------> well thx that u will do that daniel7208 hey Kyle i was wonding when is seson 2 of TDMU going to happen?guess who!:) 07:04, December 3, 2011 (UTC) sorry for not finishing the character pages D:, ill do them s undefined|undefined|link=undefined|linktext=undefined Cat daniel.png|daniel racoon...(we think) Dog demi.jpg|demi wolf :) (we hope) Action daniel.jpg|daniel running from the cops (shocker) Action demi.jpg|demi explodeing stuff (also not shocking) XD oon, every other information about them is to be TBA. hope thatll do, sorry for the hold up D: alright then, if you do need me to do it, ill do it, and ps, im sorry that kyle is now Lee XD, kinda reminds me of tekken 4. its your choice :D your the wiki's founder, you get to decide. uh, hope you dont mind, theres been a change of plans, i say yes, because the other day, some random fucker: User:TDFan17 (this is not TDFan16 aka Micheal) says bad stuff about dan and has tried to voted him off, thats not fair, cause he voted 4 times, so please delete it, and im pretty sure its burnman, cause i know hes the only one who holds a grudge against me and plans his revenge. please delete it Here: [[User:Liklik2012|'A-HA-HA-HA-HA!!!,']] [[User talk:Liklik2012|'Youz Crazy!!!']] 04:45, December 8, 2011 (UTC) so cold! \ Can i Make Daniels Page i will put the anittal of the last name Daniel7208 damn, sorry i wasnt there :(, i wasnt online hello? are you there? im on tdmu chat right now, want to meet?